


VlogLadies

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Matchmaking, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pining, Post-Canon, Sharing a YouTube channel, Slow Burn Romance, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Hi there lovelies!"</em><br/>Meg wants to document her time in Wellington and her attempts to get Fred Boyet a boyfriend.</p><p><em>"Oh, shit! Um, is this thing on?"</em><br/>Freddie wants a new creative outlet, something that will push her out of her comfort zone and maybe even bring her closer to Meg.</p><p><em>"Just wait until you see what we've got in store."</em><br/>What with romantic misadventures, secret crushes, sloppy matchmaking and more, Meg and Freddie have no idea what they're getting into. But at least they don't have to figure it out alone.</p><p>
  <em>"Welcome to VlogLadies! Be sure to hit subscribe!"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Queen Returns!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about because of my reblog of a gifset about how Meg and Freddie own both of the cameras in lolilo and yet they never get to vlog together. Lady_Slytherin suggested that I fix that problem, and here we are. Enjoy!

*******

“Right,” Meg breathes, shaking her arms and her head a little, trying to loosen up. “Let’s do this.”

And she turns to smile into the camera, throwing up her hands in an excited little wave to her new subscribers.

“Hi there, lovelies! First-time viewers, former Benaddickts, nosy little friends! Welcome to my new channel! The Queen is back and here to stay!” Meg gives an open-mouthed grin and poses for the camera. Once posted online, this is where she’ll cut away to the new intro Ben helped her design. She loves her logo, a bright pink heart with a black tiara perched on the top left side. Soft, curling black script unfolds across the heart, reading “VlogLadies”.

“That’s right, ladies and gentlemen, and non-gender conforming friends! I am back and vlogging, and I’m not alone! You’ll meet my vlogging partner the day after tomorrow. Some of you may know her already, but you’ve never seen Freddie Kingston like this before, believe me. She’s a changed woman. I’m so excited to see your first video, Freds! Proud of you!”

Meg still can’t believe Freddie actually agreed to pull a VlogBrothers with her. It isn’t something the old Freddie ever would have done, but after that fiasco with the Flat Rules this past year, she’s been determined to loosen up, step out of her comfort zone. Meg is so happy to see that it seems to be working for her so far.

She and Freddie were an unexpected friendship. They’re very different people, but they get along incredibly well, and Meg is grateful to Benedick for introducing them. Freddie’s friendship is easily one of the best parts of life in the capital city.

“It turns out, I absolutely _love_ living in Wellington,” Meg tells the camera happily. “And I can’t wait to show you all the details of my amazing life here. I’m still writing, still flatting with Vegan Fred, and his coffee empire business is still booming. We’re expanding to open an organic, vegan restaurant, and I’m doing all the PR. I’ll have to have him on the channel sometime, to give you all a tease! It’s going to be _so_ cool.”

“It has been a little lonely here without Ben and Bea, they’re off on adventures in America right now and they need to stop sending me so many great pictures, I’m getting jealous! But there will be plenty of time for me to jet-set around later. Right now I’m busy with the magazine and the restaurant, and of course, this channel! Once all the drama from last year died down, I realized that I really missed you guys. I just really love filming. I’d even say I’m a bit of a natural at it, and how could I continue to deprive you of this face?” She poses again, lips pursed, hands beneath her chin, like a little angel. Then she breaks into a devilish grin, delighted to shatter the illusion.

“Oh! There’s one other thing you should probably know- last year, I didn’t upload as often as I would have liked, because I was kind of going through something, and having a bit of a hard time. I was really confused, and a bit scared, but now it’s like I can’t understand why it took me so long to figure it out. I’m bisexual. I mean, I’m still not exactly back in the dating game, but yeah. Basically, girls are hot. I like them. And they like me, if you know what I mean!”

She sways a little, dancing in her seat, smirks at the camera, then breaks into a laugh. “Anyway, that’s the news. No big deal, same old Meg. You know, my friends have all been great, Freddie’s been so great, and that’s really all I need. And I pretty much consider you guys my friends as well, so I thought it was important to share this with you all. Because I love you guys, and I want you to get the full Meg Winter experience here on this channel! At least, whenever it’s my day to post videos... so, yeah. Yay!

 “I s’pose that’s me sorted for this video. Freddie and I are uploading new videos to this channel every other weekday. We can’t wait to enrich your lives with flat tours and Q&A videos and maybe even a few more original songs. Be sure to hit Subscribe if you want to, and be on the lookout for Freddie’s first video on Wednesday!  See you later, lovely losers! Mwah!”

Meg blows them a kiss, leaning forward to cover the camera lens with her hand as she cracks up laughing. Vlogging always gives her the giggles. Goodness knows she can do with more laughter in her life.

She grabs her phone to text Freddie and ask how it’s going with planning Wednesday’s video. Meg is positively bouncing in her chair, she’s so happy. This channel is going to be so great!

*******


	2. Freddie's First Vlog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday, which means it's Freddie's turn to post a vlog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Lucy @megwinter on tumblr, who made this great gifset to go along with chapter one! Freddie's outfit in this chapter is inspired by one of the gifs Lucy chose. The fact that you were excited enough about this fic to make an edit means the world to me. I hope you like chapter two, Lucy! :D 
> 
> Gifset: http://megwinter.tumblr.com/post/148684892602/hi-there-lovelies-i-am-back-and-vlogging

      *******

        “Ohh, shit, um, is this thing on?” Freddie fidgets in her seat, reaches to adjust the camera, and almost falls out of her chair with a little shriek. “Ah!”

She jumps up again, her face temporarily out of frame as she slips off her jacket so that she’s clad only in her tight, white long-sleeve shirt and jeans. Now that she thinks of it, this room is so much warmer than usual, and she’s not used to so many layers of tight fabric. Maybe she shouldn’t take fashion advice from Meg, even if Meg did say she looked hot in this. Freddie blushes.

 “Uh… so, that happened…” she mumbles, sitting down, and tossing her freshly curled red hair over her shoulders and out of her face. Freddie folds and unfolds and refolds her hands, trying to find the right position. She gives up, letting them drop to her sides, and takes a deep breath. If she’s going to do this, she’s going to do it right.

        In the video, the screen cuts to Freddie’s VlogLadies logo, a red heart with a golden king’s crown on the top and gold print letters spelling out the channel name. In real-time, she takes a few more deep breaths, preparing to start talking. She’ll probably cut that embarrassing start. Unless Meg makes her include it. Which does sound like something she’d do. Freddie gulps.

There’s still something so intimidating about that glassy dark lens staring at her, and the knowledge that there are millions and millions of potential Internet viewers on the other side. She can almost hear Meg’s voice in her head, pointing out that as a brand-new channel, it’s a little cocky to assume they’ll get _that_ many views. But logic doesn’t matter to anxiety, so Freddie looks into the camera and tries to breathe, hoping that her shaking hands are out of shot.

“I… uh, hi? Hello out there, whoever you all are. Hi Meg! I might… this might take some getting used to, so if I’m awkward at first, just… I really am trying. I want to do this. I’ve been trying to let go of some of my control-freak impulses, you know, and I sort of thought these videos might help. I just needed something new, something that was just for me, to break me out of my shell. And that’s… what this is, I guess.  I mean, wow, what a rush! I’m already exhausted and I just started this!” She gives a nervous laugh and folds her arms tightly in front of her chest. The pressure of holding herself together like this, tight as she can, helps a lot.

         “Anyway, uh, Internet, I’m Freddie Kingston. You may remember me from my friend Benedick’s vlogs that he made last year. It was a turbulent time in all our lives, and I’d rather not dwell on it. But you’re probably wondering about what’s been happening since we all stopped filming. I’m not going to tell you everything, because some things aren’t my news to share. But don’t worry, it’s all good things!

Mostly good things, anyway. I mean, I do really miss Ben. I… I just never had a best friend before I met him, and it sucks that he isn’t here because it means that I have to put myself out there again and make more friends, and deviate from my schedule, and it’s just hard.”

“That’s why I’m so glad I have you, Meg. You…” Freddie blushes and looks down. “I mean, you, and all our other friends, of course. You guys are great! Wait. Shit, you told me not to talk directly to you the whole time, didn’t you? Okay, I can do that. What should I talk about?”

          She takes another breath, thinking, trying to recall the list of topics she’d prepared before she started filming. Sitting at her desk, she can see a photo on the wall- the former flatmates, herself, Ben, Stanley, and Peter, all dancing on the beach.

“Right, so you might be surprised that my flatmates would agree to allow a camera in here after what happened last time,” Freddie says. “The thing is, Pete and little Stanley are okay with me filming here in my room, but they’d really rather not be on camera. They’re both doing well, and they say hello to all of you, but if you came to this channel in hopes of seeing them, you’re going to be disappointed.

But that’s okay, because instead, you get… me! So, I, uh, I’m running for student government this trimester at Elizabeth, and working on getting an internship in law or political science, so I am very busy, and my life isn’t really the _most_ interesting. But I’m going to try to keep you updated anyway. On my life, on the New Zealand political system, that kind of thing. I hope… uh, I hope you enjoy. So… bye!”

Freddie lets out a breath. Okay. Intro, life update, mention of Peter and Stan, list of vlog topics to expect… she knows she’s forgetting something. She’s reaching to turn off the camera when she remembers, jumping back into her seat.

          “Uh, sorry- just one last thing! You may remember that the last time we spoke, I was dating someone? I don’t want you to worry, but Kitso and I have decided that we’re not right for each other, at least not romantically. We’re still best friends, and Kit actually lives with us in the flat now, but, um, we’ve broken up. It was all very friendly, no hard feelings, but it’s still a little weird, you know? Like I don’t know how I should act, or… or what I’m allowed to talk about with Kit, and it’s just…” Freddie sighs, hugging herself tighter. “Yeah. I don’t love him anymore, but I do miss him. He might do a video with me sometime soon. But until then, that’s the news. I mean, I’m pansexual, so there’s a whole bunch of other fish in the sea. Anyway.”

“Sorry if that ending was a downer, Meg. I know you’ll make up for it with something exciting for your next video. You should show us the view from Vegan Fred’s back patio again, the one you always like to show me, outside your bedroom window? I think it would make a beautiful intro shot, Ben’s been giving me ideas over Facebook incessantly. Anyway, looking forward to seeing your face.

So, uh, goodbye… what did you call them? Lovelies? Right. Goodbye, lovelies! Subscribe and all that, if you want. See you soon!”

Finally, she’s done. Freddie slams the button to end recording and slumps down in her chair with a sigh. Not a terrible first go-round, but she’ll get better at this eventually, right? At least she can stay on camera for a while without freaking out now.

Maybe she’ll rewatch Meg’s video for some pointers, before she starts editing.

*******


	3. Let's Chat! (With Vegan Fred Boyet!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Vegan Fred make another vlog together.

*******

      It’s been a few weeks of videos and Meg’s pretty happy with the way the channel is going. Freddie’s getting more and more comfortable with being on camera. Sometimes, she’ll practice reading her video scripts for Meg, and when she nails a line without shaking or mumbling, Freddie breaks into the cutest little happy dance and won’t calm down until Meg yells “Cut!” She usually ends up laughing along until she can’t hold the camera steady anymore, and then the shot gets blurry, but Freddie is too busy dancing to care.

Meg edits most of that stuff out, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t excellent Freddie content. Maybe they should do a blooper reel sometime.  

She looks forward to Freddie’s videos, which have gotten more and more confident and fun lately, and mostly cover Freddie’s life and the stuff she’s into lately. Her last vlog was a book haul of all the textbooks she bought for uni this semester. Freddie’s so enthusiastic about school, she just lights up when she talks about organization and planning her schedule and everything. It’s adorable.

      “Spoiler alert- I think Freddie’s talking about color-coding her assignment calendar next video, so that should be exciting,” Meg says into her camera now, smiling to herself. “If you want to see some real colors, though, check this out!”

She turns the camera to capture a beautiful shot of the sunrise, saturating the beach outside her flat with golden, orange and pink light. The ocean seems to stretch on forever beyond the horizon, and Meg makes a mental note to get Vegan Fred to come swimming with her this afternoon.

“I can’t believe I actually get to live here full-time, what a _dream_ ,” Meg gushes, turning the camera back on herself, the sunrise now at her back. “And now I need more coffee. VF! Are you awake, buddy?”

      Meg comes into the large marble-surfaced kitchen, still filming. Her roommate is sitting at the table, eating a cinnamon muffin, huge piles of paperwork spread out in front of him.

“Are you filming this?” Vegan Fred says in surprise. “Hi everyone!” He waves to the camera, still slightly groggy but cheerful in his flannel sleep shirt.

“We’re going over the menus for Fred’s new restaurant project,” Meg tells the camera conspiratorially. “It’s super important. Apparently, so important that we have to work on it at _six in the morning_.”

“The restaurant business never sleeps, Meg,” Fred says, gathering up the paperwork. “You know I love your viewers, but please don’t film this, I haven’t released these menu details to the public yet.”

“But paperwork is so boring,” Meg sighs. “And I need to film _something_ today, it’s my posting day tomorrow. Hey! You can vlog with me!”

“I’d love to,” Fred says, his smile unfaltering, just tightening ever so slightly in early-morning irritation. “But I do have to get this work done first.”

“If I help you, you’ll vlog with me, right?” Meg asks, focusing the camera right on Fred’s messy-haired, frowning face, so the viewers will know exactly who’s currently letting them down. “Give the people what they want!”

Fred sighs. “Fine. I’ll vlog with you, _after_   we do the menus.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Meg says. “You’re lucky that you’re literally God’s gift to Wellington, mister.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Fred rolls his eyes, getting up to make the coffee.

*******

     Meg cuts out the boring few hours that pass before Fred is ready to take a break. She wishes she could actually skip scenes in her real life, the way her viewers get to see only the fun parts in her vlog.

Oh well. As far as Meg’s concerned, it’s hard to be in anything but a good mood when you have an adorable dog in your lap.

Jacques snuffles happily against her hand as she pets him and tries to get him to look into the camera, which is set up on a tripod in the spacious living room. For a moment, Meg thinks back to filming here with Bea and Kitso last November, when everything was awful and all her friends were fighting with each other. When she was still questioning her sexuality. Is it possible all that was so long ago?

     Meg shakes her head, snapping herself out of it. “My guest is missing! Hey, Fred, get in here!” she calls, leaning back to make sure he can hear her.

She’ll cut out the pause and shuffling around while Vegan Fred takes his place beside her on the couch, reaching over to pet Jacques on the head.

     “Hey guys,” Fred nods to the camera, following Meg’s lead.

“So, I’m here with my very good friend and roommate, Mr. Fred… Frederick? Ferdinand?” Meg tries, but he only laughs and shakes his head. “Boring,” Meg teases. “Okay, just _Fred_ Boyet! Welcome to the show!”

“Thank you very much, glad to be here,” Fred smiles shyly, glancing at the camera, then back at Meg. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, nothing in particular… so, how’s the coffee shop? Serve any cute boys lately?” Meg teases.

“The shop is fine,” Fred blushes. “Oh! That reminds me, Balthazar says hi. He was in for a coffee the other morning.”

Meg doesn’t miss the sadness in his eyes when he says Balthy’s name. She gasps. “You _miss_ him!”

“I do not! I see Balthazar all the time, and it’s totally fine,” Fred says, trying to sound calm and collected.

But Meg sees right through him. “That’s why you’ve been all weird and quiet since last night! Fred!”

“I can’t help it,” Fred groans, sticking his fingers up under the thick black frames of his glasses to cover his eyes. “He’s just so chill and cute and musical, and I thought we could be friends, at least! But I messed it up. He hates me.”

“He does not,” Meg says, rolling her eyes. “He’s probably just keeping his distance because he’s with Peter now and he feels bad for leading you on when he was staying with us. A little space is healthy after all that drama. You need to move on.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” Fred admits, dropping his hands and reaching for the restaurant paperwork. “Now can we stop talking about this and get back to work? It’s important.”

“So is having a functional love life,” Meg says, putting an arm around her roommate so she can hold him by both shoulders in a show of support. “When’s the last time you went on a date, anyway?”

       When she gets Vegan Fred’s okay to upload the edited version of this footage, Meg is going to get a lot of viewer comments about the positively devious, delighted look in her eyes right now. Fred just looks alarmed.

       “No,” he says firmly, shaking his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Come on, I didn’t even _say_ anything yet-”

“Meg, _no_.”

“Please? Let me at least _try_ to help you find another cute, chill, music-loving boy to help get you over Balthy,” Meg offers. There’s nothing she loves more than finding other people the love they need. “It’ll be fun, and if you don’t like the guy I pick, you never have to see him again. It’s a win-win!”

Fred hesitates a moment before throwing up his hands in exasperated resignation. “Okay! Okay, deal! Now, can we please get back to the menus? I really appreciate your help, by the way.”

“I know,” Meg grins. “I’m happy to.”

“I can’t believe you talked me into this, Meg,” Fred says. “I don’t think being single is that bad, really. You’re the one who’s always talking about wanting a girlfriend lately.”

“I _do_ really want a girlfriend,” Meg admits, getting up to turn off the camera. She tries her best not to think of Freddie Kingston as she winks into the lens.

“For any single Welly girls out there, call me!” And, blowing the viewers a kiss, Meg turns the camera off.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left this fic abandoned for so long! I've decided to try to finish it as part of my Femslash February celebrations, so we'll have to see how far I get. Sorry if my Vegan Fred is OOC, I didn't watch a lot of the episodes he was in because of all the Lolilo unpleasantness and whatnot. I tried! Lol. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a Freddie and Kit vlog!


	4. The Newly Friend Game (w/Kitso Harper!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Kit film a video together. Meg helps with the editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grand return! Hi there, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this one! My goal is to finish all my unfinished Lolilo-era fanfics as soon as possible. I really feel like I need them out of my system before I turn to new things. I can't promise super regular posting of new chapters yet, but I'll do my best. Enjoy! :)

*******

             Freddie takes a deep breath to settle her nerves, repeating her opening lines in her head until they sound right. She looks up, smiles and opens her mouth.

“Hello, viewers! It’s me, Freddie, back again with another vlog! Sorry for the brief hiatus, had to miss a week because of uni stuff. Oh! And I have a guest here!”

Kit pops up from where he was hiding just off-camera, sitting down next to Freddie with a wave at the camera. He leans down to grab his whiteboard, balancing it on his knees like Freddie has hers.

“It’s one of my favorite people, Kitso Maatla Harper!” Freddie introduces him.

“Hey! All right, guys?” Kit grins, addressing the audience. “Long time, no see. Thanks for having me, Freddie. What are we doing today?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Freddie says. “I thought, since we know each other so well, you and I could try and test our knowledge with a game?”

“Cool, let’s do it,” Kit agrees.

           “Great, so, this is called The Newly Friend Game. It’s like the newlywed game, but for friends. You write down what you think your friend’s answer would be, and then compare. A bunch of YouTubers have done it, so I hope it isn’t too unoriginal for you all,” Freddie says, folding her arms tight against her chest.

“It’s fine,” Kit says, patting Freddie on the shoulder. “It’s chill, let’s just go for it.”

“The Newly Friend Game!” the two of them chorus together, Freddie smiling gratefully at Kit.

“First question, starting off easy mode: what is your friend’s favorite color?” she reads.

Freddie and Kit glance at each other, then start scribbling on their respective boards.

“Three… two… one… reveal your answers!” Freddie says.

“I’ve said your favorite is green,” Kit gestures to the word, written in his neat hand on the whiteboard.

“That’s right,” Freddie nods. “And yours is red, correct?”

“Yeah, bright shiny red,” Kit sings. “Well done.”

            The game continues, and soon enough, Freddie is so busy laughing and having fun with Kitso, she forgets to feel anxious about the camera. They get through favorite films, Hogwarts houses (Slytherin and Hufflepuff), and favorite drinks (coffee all round), before Freddie gets to a question that causes her stomach to flip and her palms to go sweaty.

“Who is your celebrity crush?” Freddie reads.

She’s suddenly tense again, sick with the knowledge that this question might force her to admit a crush on a woman. Freddie’s been out as pan for a little while now, but she still has this unpleasant, embarrassed, what-if-they-hate-me feeling whenever she tells anyone about a girl she likes. It makes her angry, at herself and the heteronormative world that did this to her.

 _Fuck. Okay, focus._ Kit, who would Kit have a crush on? Hmm… Freddie knows Kit is into redheads, at least. Emma Stone, maybe? It’s a safe bet. She writes it down.

“Okay, ready,” Kit says, putting down his marker. “Show answers on three… two… whoa, really? That’s a surprise.” He laughs.

“Am I way off?” Freddie worries. “We just don’t usually talk about this stuff, it’s a bit awkward, so I guessed…”

“No, no, you’re on, Emma Stone’s hot,” Kit shrugs. “I was just thinking along the lines of John Boyega from The Force Awakens, or that guy from Sheep, Dog and Wolf. It’s that kind of day, I s’pose.”

*******

           “Yes!” Meg pauses the video and punches the air. “Freddie, you _star!_ ”

She’s sitting in Freddie’s room, the next evening, helping Freddie to edit the Newly Friend Game footage, which ended up being twenty questions too long, and needs cutting. Freddie’s decided to keep her hands in her lap while Meg works. Having an editing partner who makes you tingly all over whenever you accidentally brush hands is more distracting than helpful, unfortunately.

“Wow, you really like my edit that much?” Freddie’s brow creases with confusion. “I thought it could use a little more-”

“Not the video edit. _Kitso!_ ” Meg is practically bouncing in her seat. “He’s got a thing for the Sheep, Dog and Wolf type, and _I’ve_ got a lonely gay flatmate who needs some love. You found Vegan Fred’s future date!”

“Meg, are you sure? Kit never said he was ready to start dating again,” Freddie points out. “And the last time I meddled in my friends’ lives… well, you were there. It was a disaster.”

Meg rolls her eyes. “That’s different. Your whole flat was a disaster. _This_ is genius. This is Team Love Gods, Part Three.”

“I don’t know-” Freddie mumbles, but Meg has already unpaused the video.

***

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t even think-” Freddie says in the video, afraid she’s somehow offended her friend. She’s still getting the hang of talking about queer identity, and she’s always feeling like she’s said something wrong.

“Freddie, it’s okay,” Kit says. “I don’t talk to you about my celebrity crushes much. You just didn’t know. It’s not like I don’t like girls, because I do. It’s labels and assumptions that bother me.”

She nods, putting down her board. “I know, sorry. I actually get what you mean, about it being a liking-guys kind of day. I’ve been having nothing but liking-girls days ever since I realized I was allowed, you know? And that doesn’t mean I don’t still have the capability to love people of other genders, too.”

“Exactly,” Kit says. “I wish more people _got_ that. I dunno why we get so hung up on the finer details of other people’s identities anyway.”

“I know,” Freddie sighs. “I had enough trouble finding my own label, and it was so comforting when I did.”

“Me, I can’t be bothered with categorizing my sexuality or gender or any of it. I’m just Kitso, and that’s enough. And you, my friend, have a celebrity crush on Zooey Deschanel.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I can’t help it,” Freddie blushes. “She’s just so awkwardly relatable and gorgeous. I also would’ve accepted Aubrey Plaza, but not on personality. Just on looks and acting in another one of my favorite shows. You know, the _important_ criteria.”

“Fair enough, you like your witty brunettes,” Kit winks. “What’s next? Dream jobs?”

          “Actually, I’ll cut this out of the video if you want, but what are your pronouns?” Freddie blurts. “Just ‘cause, you said you can’t be bothered with gender, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable at all, or-”

“Hey, no sweat,” Kit laughs. “He/him is still my jam most days, but they/them is cool too. I’m a demiguy, I’d say. I feel neutral a lot of the time, but definitely still on the male end of the spectrum.”

“Cool,” says Freddie, nodding to herself. “I’ll remember that.”

 “Hey, I’m glad I can talk to you about this stuff, Red. I miss you.”

“I’m glad, too. And I miss you, Kitso,” Freddie grins, pulling Kit in for a one-armed hug.

“Viewers, the miracle of friendship,” Kit beams, hugging her back.

*******

              “Freddie, you have to try,” Meg begs her after the video ends. “I promise, we’ll be honest with them about it, and we won’t force it if they don’t hit it off. I just think Vegan Fred and Kit could be really good together.”

“Kit did say he was feeling tired of being odd man out around the flat- I’m always busy and Peter and Stan have each other, after all,” Freddie muses.

“There, see! Perfect.” Meg folds her arms and nods decisively. “You talk to Kit, I’ll get Fred on board. We’ll regroup when we do our collab vlog next week, okay?”

“Yeah, fine. I do rather like this vlogging thing, now that I’m used to it,” Freddie says with a small smile. “It’s still terrifying- but, like, good terrifying.”

“Good,” Meg says, pulling Freddie into a hug. “I’m proud of you, Freddie. I’m glad we’re in this together.”

“Yeah, me too.” Freddie’s smile grows, and she rests her head on Meg’s shoulder, even though she knows she really shouldn’t. Meg shifts a bit, laughing quietly, and Freddie rests one hand on her arm, so she won’t let go just yet.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's any crit with how I handled Kitso's orientation and gender and everything! I just kind of like that Meg and Freddie are bi and pan characters who do like and need and enjoy their labels, and Kit isn't. I feel like you see one side and the other, but you rarely see them coexist- and people who are attracted to multiple genders are valid whether they have a defined and static label, or not. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this fic Monday/Wednesday/Friday, to go along with Meg and Freddie's vlog schedule! Although, of course, I'm American, so I'm actually not posting on the same days they would be, because time zones. Ah well.


End file.
